1. Field
The present application relates to foot prostheses in general, and more particularly, to a traction device configured to removably attach to a prosthetic running foot with a curved profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic foot devices are available as substitutes for human feet. Some prosthetic feet are designed especially for sporting activities such as running, both at the recreational and competitive levels. Examples of prosthetic running feet commercially available are the Össur® Flex-Run™, Össur® Flex-Sprint™, and Össur® Cheetah®. Prosthetic running feet are typically designed to efficiently store and release energy produced during running to improve performance. Such feet can have a traction sole surface (e.g., running spikes) that are adhered or bonded to the bottom of the prosthetic foot. However, there is a need for a sole designed to be removably attached to the bottom of a prosthetic running foot and that can advantageously enhance traction on a running surface, improve foot rollover and performance, and protect the prosthetic running foot from wear.